The present invention pertains generally to improvements facilitating starting of vehicle engines in cold weather.
In cold weather the starting of a reciprocating engine can result in the formation of ice in the induction system. Further, the vaporization of fuel is hindered by low air temperatures. Engine heat from an exhaust manifold is, of course, not available for engine starting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,249 disclosed a system of utilizing engine coolant from a running engine to heat carburetor intake air of an engine being started. U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,186 discloses a system for providing a heat sink heated during engine operation to supply heat during a subsequent starting of the engine. Both of the above systems are of complex construction and entail considerable effort and modification of air intake components of an engine.